


Comfortably Lost

by SpicySpidey (SapphicSpidaman)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSpidaman/pseuds/SpicySpidey
Summary: Made in response to a wonderfully done piece fromAlex, with the fantastic idea stemming fromSerena!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Comfortably Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Estid is an umbrella term for the hybridized humans that feature animal, insect or plant abilities and features.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be back before sundown, if I’m not you have my permission to sound the alarm! But it’s a small signal, it shouldn’t be a problem to recover and then Bow can look at whatever it is when he gets back,” there was a cheerful smile plastered on Adora’s face, watching the trackpad she gripped between both hands and lifting a foot to continue on before halting at a familiar voice which spoke in rebuttal.

“I know, and I trust you! I’m just.. I wish I could go with you,” purple eyes shined as eyebrows furrowed, making contact with a set of blue irises that met them seconds later full of reassurance and determination.

“Pfft, it’s going to be so boring! I wish we could trade places, I’d rather be pushing paperwork than taking a walk in the woods,” Glimmer couldn’t help but sigh at the suggestion, knowing full well that anything beyond Bright Moon would be more exciting than the mountain of written materials she’d have to climb once she retreated to the castle.

Things had been far from peaceful however, and the whispering woods lived up to their name, forcing her to question her own senses and prepare for danger at every turn. The anxiety of shadows against trunks and quiet crunches of leaves beneath her red and white boots dragged Adora through the darkest parts of her own imagination, swearing she was not alone.

Beeps sounded off from the device as it guided Adora through the twists and turns of the forest, indicating that its connection to a wider network had terminated and it was struggling to pinpoint her current location or coordinates.

Once the screen had fully shorted out, displaying static, a near silent and exhausted exhale flowed from the woman’s lungs; she summoned the sword of power to her side, all the while attempting to conserve her energy in staying normal height and strength. The screen was powered down, allowing full attention to be focused on any small change to the circumstance that gripped her.

“For the honor of grayskull!” Adora roared, holding the weapon skyward as she drank in the darkening skies above her and grew in size and stature. Heightened vision brought no further clarity as among the many trunks and ferns there were still plenty of places to tuck away, places to ambush.

“Hey, Adora.~” No presence to link the voice to, but pale muscles locked into their programming regardless, swinging the steel at the originating location and finding no resistance to cut through; the enlarged rib cage rattled, breaths unsteady as frantically all senses shifted to high alert to track the familiar target.

“Catra.. Show yourself,” her jaw clenched, focused gaze jumping from branch to bush to vine and coming up with nothing every time.

“Oh no, you’ve definitely caught me, I’ll absolutely surrender to you.. Alone.. In the middle of nowhere,” the feline’s voice was omnipresent, forcing Adora to move to a defensive stance and attempt to guard every angle.

“If you’re looking for the first one’s tech, you won’t get your hands on it, I won’t let you,” her grip on the hilt of the sword tightened, and her declaration pulled the signature cackle of her former friend into the calm air.

“Oh Adora.. Who do you think sent out the signal? It’s not tech I want to put my hands on,” Catra's voice was sultry, and brimming with the confidence of a commander.

Eight feet tall, capable of crushing boulders but feeling smaller than ever the blonde blushed, cheeks flushing as a familiar shape emerged from the shadows, hips and tail swaying all the while.

"Then let's dance, cadet," Adora’s feet shifted and both her pale arms tensed to launch the blade forward, missing its target as it bit at the air where flesh and fur once stood.

"That's force captain to you, princess. But don't worry, I'll get you to show proper respect soon enough," the words reached the blonde’s ears just as she felt sharp claws against her leg, tearing through the suit and skin.

It stung, but left Catra open for a counter and as the hulking woman shoulder checked the feline hard her body slipped backwards, steadying and smirking within the same moment. A crack sounded off, and then another, and a third as the estid’s wrist flicked with the whip in hand.

"Now now, that's no way to behave around a commanding officer. There will be consequences for your insubordination," the leather wound its way through the air once more, forcing Adora to step back to dodge the blow.

"Catra this is serious, what are you planning?" Tired of the teasing, the blonde took another step back and dropped her stance, holding her sword one handed and extending her arms in exasperation.

"You'll find out soon enough," again and again the whip descended on her, whirling and cracking while Catra laughed loudly through her onslaught.

Quickly the sword was morphed to its shield form, and as Adora blocked a particularly high swing the two women locked eyes. There was an emotion in the estid’s expression, a hunger and satisfaction as if their fight was exactly what she wanted.

Contact with her lower leg shook the blonde from her thoughts, glancing down at a point where the leather had curled itself tightly around her calf. Eyebrows furrowed as she moved her vision forward again in time to catch Catra's smirk before she pulled hard and brought the warrior to her knees.

Her hands fumbled, dropping her shield with a loud clang and stumbling to try and get up again as the feline appeared at her side and planted her clawed foot hard against Adora's back.

"Oh no, you won't need that. Obey your captain and stay down," tan paws reached for the reflective cover, lifting it over her head and slamming it down into the soft ground.

A grunt escaped the blonde’s throat, arms shuffling to try and pick herself up as she moved her head to face the makeshift mirror. As she recognized her compromised position Adora averted her gaze, almost missing the movement of Catra’s hands as she knelt to the same level.

The white and gold leggings were slowly staining teal from the grass, golden shoulders pinching as thick forearms were drawn flush against each other. The clawed paws bound the pale flesh and bracers, tying them tight with the whip's length.

One talon from the feline’s right hand ran its length down Adora's back, forcing a shiver from the hero. All the while Catra snuck her left hand around to the pale fabric that was particularly damp between the blonde’s legs. Curious digits pressed into the soft mound, forcing a whimper from the bound woman as she leaned harder onto her hands and shifted her thighs against each other.

"Oh you prepared yourself for me, what excellent posture, princess," the title was dragged out as Catra purred into the taller woman's ear, dragging a claw across the fabric and tearing it to expose the soaked heat beneath it.

Adora grunted and hid her face in her wrists, gritting her teeth as she tried to hold onto what little control she had left. Her legs tensed, and shivers ran through every muscle as the talons ran their length along the woman’s folds, pulling away as they were retracted and fingertips explored more freely.

No other warning was given, two digits slipped into the warrior down to the knuckle as another purr rumbled from Catra’s throat. Almost losing herself to the sensation the estid’s knees buckled, forcing her to balance herself and resteady, all the while flexing her fingers and marveling at the feeling of her hand coated in Adora’s warmth.

“I wonder what those idiots at Brightmoon would think if they knew how wet you are for a horde officer, have you always wanted to be dominated like this? Or is this only for me?” The thrusts picked up in pace, humming in approval at the sight of Adora’s hips rolling back against her hand, but slowing her speed once she realized the woman’s sounds were being muffled with her head in her arms.

"Would you like to answer the question, Adora?" Both fingers halted, removing themselves slowly as the blonde's thighs desperately chased after them to no avail. Quiet whimpers turned into words and even with her keen hearing the estid could not pick up the statement, "you'll have to speak up, I can't hear you."

"Please.." it was all the blonde could manage, mouth dry and mind racing as the only thing she could focus on was Catra, and how long she had fought off thoughts of this very occurrence during her times of isolated ecstasy. 

"Please.. what exactly? That isn't answering my question and my patience," her fingers danced over the half clothed legs of the woman that gyrated beneath her touch, shivers running through every limb as Catra watched curiously, "is wearing thin."

"It's only for you, force captain, I am yours, please..," she could not meet the gaze of her opponent and lover, choosing to focus hard on the stripes of the estid's exposed arm as she forced her thoughts to words, "please wreck me."

Both fingers sunk into her again, finding the space hotter and wetter than before as a soft groan rolled from both women and they centered themselves in sync; the feline managing to grit her teeth as Adora returned her head to her hands to dampen the sounds.

“Oh no princess, you **will** watch,” the grip was unexpectedly strong, latching onto the large jaw and forcing it up to a desired level as Catra’s thumb brushed over quivering lips and found its way inside the woman’s mouth. Blue eyes met their own reflection in the shield, flushed cheeks and loose strands of hair just the start of the ruining that was to come, “this is only the beginning, I have big plans for you, Adora.”


End file.
